User blog:Kronika X Cetrion/Ninjas vs. Pirates
Ninjas Batman-dc-comics-14197388-600-900-1-.jpg|Batman (DC Universe) Espio_the_Chameleon_-_Sonic_Channel.png|Espio the Chameleon (Sonic the Hedgehog series) Snake_Eyes_Arashikage_Showdown.jpg|Snake Eyes (G.I. Joe) Joe_Musashi.JPG|Joe Musashi (Shinobi series) Hokutomaru-garou.jpg|Hokutomaru (SNK series) Basara-tenka.png|Basara (Samurai Shodown series) Kazuki-sen.jpg|Kazuki Kazama (Samurai Shodown series) Sogetsu_Kazama.jpg|Sogetsu Kazama (Samurai Shodown series) Nagasehigh.jpg|Nagase (SNK series) Bandeiras_Hattori.jpg|Bandeiras Hattori (SNK series) JagoRender_zps7af79c80.png|Jago (Killer Instinct series) Rioichi_with_no_background.png|Rioichi Cooper (Sly Cooper series) CyraxCyborgMK92011.png|Cyrax (Mortal Kombat series) YuffieCG.jpg|Yuffie Kisaragi (Final Fantasy VII) Chipp_GGXrd_Portrait.png|Chipp Zanuff (Guilty Gear series) Bang_Shishigami_(Centralfiction,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Bang Shishigami (BlazBlue) Tsuruhime_in_Gokaiger.png|Tsuruhime (Ninja Sentai Kakuranger) Elektra-213.jpg|Elektra (Marvel Universe) Scorpion_MK11.png|Scorpion (Mortal Kombat series) Sub-Zero_MK11.png|Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat series) Kitana_mk11.png|Kitana (Mortal Kombat series) Jade_MK11.png|Jade (Mortal Kombat series) Sindel_(2011).png|Sindel (Mortal Kombat series) SC6_Taki.jpg|Taki (Soul Calibur series) Heroine-mai.png|Mai Shiranui (SNK series) Hanzo_Hattori_(2019).png|Hanzo Hattori (Samurai Shodown series) Iroha-neogeohero.jpg|Iroha (Samurai Shodown series) Ibuki_(Street_Fighter_V).png|Ibuki (Street Fighter series) DOA6_Kasumi_Render.png|Kasumi (Dead or Alive series) Ryu_Hayabusa_DOA6.png|Ryu Hayabusa (Dead or Alive series) DOA6_Ayane_Render.png|Ayane (Dead or Alive series) KageVF5.jpg|Kage-Maru (Virtua Fighter series) Hanzo_Hattori_(World_Heroes).jpg|Hanzo Hattori (World Heroes series) Naruto Uzumaki (Part I).png|Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) Sasuke Uchiha Part 2.png|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) Sakura Haruno (Part II).png|Sakura Haruno (Naruto) Kakashi - The Last.png|Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) Leonardo (TMNT 2003).png|Leonardo (TMNT series) Michelangelo (TMNT 2003).png|Michelangelo (TMNT series) Donatello (TMNT 2003).png|Donatello (TMNT series) Raphael (TMNT 2003).png|Raphael (TMNT series) Yoshimitsu (Tekken 7).png|Yoshimitsu (Tekken series) NewStrider Hiryu art.png|Strider Hiryu (Strider) Galford (2019).png|Galford (Samurai Shodown series) Fuuma Kotaro.jpg|Fuuma Kotaro (World Heroes series) Keneagle.jpg|Ken the Eagle (Science Ninja Team Gatchaman) Jun.jpg|Jun the Swan (Science Ninja Team Gatchaman) Joecondor.jpg|Joe the Condor (Science Ninja Team Gatchaman) Metal gear rising revengeance raiden.png|Raiden (Metal Gear series) F zantetsu.gif|Zantetsu (The Last Blade series) Shiki Samurai Shodown (2019).png|Shiki (Samurai Shodown series) 4943681-2015007-deadpool.jpg|Deadpool (Marvel Universe) Psylocke AA.png|Psylocke (Marvel Universe) Sheik SSBU.png|Sheik (The Legend of Zelda) 250px-254Sceptile.png|Sceptile (Pokemon) Greninja SSBU.png|Greninja (Pokemon) GuySF.jpg|Guy (Final Fight/Street Fighter) Maki-c3.jpg|Maki Genryusai (Final Fight series) Andy-kofxiv.jpg|Andy Bogard (SNK series) Shizuka-0.jpg|Shizuka (Queen's Blade) Sayoko Shinozaki.jpg|Sayoko Shinozaki (Code Geass) Ermac Fullbody.png|Ermac (Mortal Kombat series) SFV Zeku.png|Zeku (Street Fighter series) Reptile_Render.png|Reptile (Mortal Kombat series) Mirage-Karai.png|Karai (TMNT series) Shinigami-witch.jpg|Shinigami (TMNT 2012) Dark Ninja Starcast.jpg|Starcast (Skylanders series) BoomBloomCreatorArtwork.jpg|Boom Bloom (Skylanders series) Winterfest Lob-Star promo.jpg|Lob-Star (Skylanders series) 300px-Stink Bomb Promo Art.jpg|Stink Bomb (Skylanders series) Series 2 Stealth Elf Promo.jpg|Stealth Elf (Skylanders series) King Pen Promo.jpg|King Pen (Skylanders series) Ninjini Promo.jpg|Ninjini (Skylanders series) JinxCartoon.jpg|Jinx (G.I. Joe) 275px-Smokerenderexp2.png|Smoke (Mortal Kombat series) Rock lee by xuzumaki-d4k8agf.png|Rock Lee (Naruto) Might guy render by xuzumaki-d49bixs.png|Might Guy (Naruto) Official ino yamanaka boruto by barucgle123-dbqxts2.png|Ino Yamanaka (Naruto) Hinata hyuga by felipebiel214-d62fcor.png|Hinata Hyūga (Naruto) Jiraiya png by hidan sama1408-d383dig.png|Jiraiya (Naruto) Gaara - Allied Shinobi Forces.png|Gaara (Naruto) Daredevil 376.jpg|Daredevil (Marvel Universe) Black Panther.jpg|Black Panther (Marvel Universe) Bakuryuicon 123.jpg|Kenji Ogami (Bloody Roar series) Junko.png|Junko Hattori (Demon King Daimao) Raven TTT2.png|Raven (Tekken series) MasterRavenT7.jpg|Master Raven (Tekken series) 300px-Sc5 pub 2d natsu1-copy.jpg|Natsu (Soul Calibur series) Kao-saya.jpg|Saya (Samurai Shodown series) Pirates Jack_Sparrow.png|Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Carribean) John_silver.png|John Silver (Treasure Planet) Brineybeard.png|Captain Brineybeard (Cuphead) Monkey_D._Luffy.png|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) Roronoa_Zoro_Post_Timeskip.png|Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) The_Pirate_with_a_Scarf.jpg|The Pirate with a Scarf (The Pirates: Band of Misfits) Sanji_Vector.png|Sanji (One Piece) Jenet-mi2.jpg|Bonne Jenet (SNK series) Rubyheart-mv2.jpg|Ruby Heart (Marvel vs Capcom series) May_GGXrd_Portrait1.png|May (Guilty Gear series) Tron-kobun.jpg|Tron Bonne (Mega Man series) Hector B.jpg|Hector Barbossa (Pirates of the Carribean) Usopp.png|Usopp (One Piece) Nami by bodskih-dbcd4yz.png|Nami (One Piece) Johnny GGXRD.png|Johnny Sfondi (Guilty Gear series) Russell.jpg|Russell (Happy Tree Friends) Gan Ning (DW9).png|Gan Ning (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Jake (pirate).png|Jake (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) Izzy.png|Izzy (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) Cubby.jpg|Cubby (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) Vandala Doubloons.jpg|Vandala Doubloons (Monster High) The Pirate Captain .jpeg|The Pirate Captain (The Pirates! In An Adventure With Scientists) Dark Wash Buckler Promo.jpg|Wash Buckler (Skylanders series) 330px-Thumpback Promo.jpg|Thumpback (Skylanders series) Kwazii2.png|Kwazii Kitten (Octonauts) Tumblr orb2byKEu91tr6wqbo2 1280.png|Sunset and kitten loving pirate (The Pirates: Band of Misfits) Tumblr orb2byKEu91tr6wqbo3 1280.png|The Surprisingly Curvaecous Pirate (Pirates! A band of Misfits) The Pirate with Gout.png|The Pirate with Gout (The Pirates! Band of Misfits) Tumblr orb2byKEu91tr6wqbo1 1280.png|Albino Pirate (The Pirates! Band of Misfits) Yondu.jpg|Yondu Udonta (Marvel Universe) Portgas D. Ace.jpg|Portgas D. Ace (One Piece) Boa hancock the pirate empress by bodskih-dbcd4hb.png|Boa Hancock (One Piece) Captainkidd-worldheroes.jpg|Captain Kidd (World Heroes series) Chara15.octet-stream.png|Darli Dagger (Samurai Shodown series) Category:Blog posts